


Mars

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Cerberus - Freeform, F/M, Fights, History, Mars, Reaction, Third Wheels, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: James Vega joins Shepard and Kaidan on Mars and discovers that there's a little more history between them than he'd thought."Do you know the Commander?" He'd asked."I used to." Kaidan had replied.I used to, seemed to be an understatement. A major understatement.





	Mars

"Do you know the Commander?" He'd asked. 

 

"I used to." Kaidan had replied. 

 

 _I used to_ , seemed to be an understatement. A major understatement. He wondered if there was more to it than that, the way they kept glancing at each other all the way to Mars. They moved around each other, awkwardly, but somehow in sync. 

 

He suspected there was something more to it when he heard their voices quickly rise and a sharp "Don't Kaidan me."

 

Soldiers didn't speak to superiors like that. Even if the superior was as infamous as Shepard. James turns, eyeing them through his visor. He's really not sure what he expected on the squad with Shepard. Listening to bickering, was not it. 

 

Kaidan's drilling her about her time with Cerberus, and something about sounds oddly personal. Does the betrayal of a former squadmate scar that badly? He knows he shouldn't intervene. He almost wonders if they've forgotten his presence entirely, but, he speaks. He sticks up for her. There are many mysteries still surrounding the woman, but in his time as her guard, he can guarantee there has been no contact with Cerberus. 

 

Kaidan apologises, and James almost thinks its over. But, Shepard turns. Their eyes meet, and James finds himself struggling to look at anything but the two of them watching each other. "You of all people should know what I'm about Kaidan."

 

They break eye contact and each turn in opposite directions. It's then that James knows there's more to it than they'd let on. He's thankful for the movement of the elevator. A distraction. 

 

The pair of them start speaking again, Shepard pleading for his trust and Kaidan apologising. He means to break away, separate himself from a conversation far too personal for his liking but suddenly there's gunfire, and the three of them are ducking for cover. 

 

It ends quickly, and James finds himself wondering if everyone is in on something his missing. Shepard and Kaidan both greet the asari, and James is quick to realise it's not as emotionally hung as her interactions with Kaidan alone. Friends? Lovers? Really trusting squadmates? He wasn't sure what had gone on between the two of them, but something definitely had.

 

Shepard sends him away when they come under attack once more. He runs, taking the elevator down. He has his own job to do. He doesn't miss the way Kaidan's eyes settle on her, just before the door bursts open. He sees the intent behind them, the need to protect. He can't see Shepard's face, but he suspects, she looks just the same. 

 

Ready in the shuttle, he waits. It feels like a lifetime, waiting for squadmates. It always has. He loves being a part of it, on the field, he loves the way his heart races and muscles strain. Against his better judgement, he sparks up the comms. Joker knew Shepard from before. "So, what's the deal with Lola and the Major?"

 

"What?" Joker asks, comms crackling incessantly. 

 

"Commander Shepard and Major Alenko." He corrects.

 

Joker replies with a snort of amusement and a hearty laugh. He doesn't say anything more, leaving James to wonder. 

 

Shepard calls out over the comms, voice desperate for aid. James grins to himself, eager to leap into battle and without looking back plunges his shuttle into that of the fleeing enemy. 

 

He stumbles out of the shuttle, feeling a little proud of himself as the enemy goes up in flames. There's a loud screech, and he hears gunshots. He follows Shepard as she darts around the shuttle calling for Kaidan. There's a higher note to her voice than his ever heard before. It sounds wrong coming from someone so legendary. 

 

Kaidan is dropped to the ground, heavy and motionless and Shepard shoots with a focused ferocity he has never seen before. The second the woman falls Shepard runs to Kaidan. Throwing him over her shoulder and cursing under her breath. He meets her eyes as they clamber onto the Normandy, and his never seen such fear in her. He's almost positive it has nothing to do with the impending Reaper attack. 

 

When they reach the med bay, he watches as Dr T'Soni speaks to Shepard, snapping her out of her daze. He leaves before she does, her hands still on Kaidan as James exits the med bay.

 

A moment later, she storms out of there, focused on the task at hand. The look in her eyes, he understands the legend then. There's firey determination simmering in her. The need to push forward. It's intimidating. 

 

A team of medic rushes Kaidan away the moment they land on the Citadel. Shepard's eyes linger, longer than necessary before she turns and hangs her head low over the railing. Liara's talking about seeing the council. They have a job to do after all. Shepard doesn't move at first, and James thinks about saying something hopeful or inspiring. He's never been good at it though, so he waits. 

 

She huffs to herself, sparing one last glance in the direction Kaidan had been rushed before steeling herself. Her face becomes stern and unforgiving, back and shoulders sharp and robust, and she walks. 

 

James isn't really sure what happened between them, but he knows, it's not over yet. 

 

 


End file.
